The present invention generally relates to small handheld power tools, and more particularly to a dust collection attachment system for such tools.
Small handheld power tools that perform drilling, sawing and other types of cutting and the like are known in the prior art and have been widely used by hobbyists, artisans, tradesmen and others in a wide variety of applications. Such rotary hand tools generally have a motor with a rotary output shaft that extends from a nose portion that is more recently configured to connect to various accessories or attachment devices. Some of these rotary hand tools are quite powerful for their size and are used by tradesmen in the building trades as spiral saws that use a side cutting rotary bit to penetrate and rapidly cut holes in drywall sheets and other materials for electrical switches, outlets, light fixtures and the like.
As is known in the art, such rotary hand tool tasks can be more easily performed by using an attachment device that is attached to the tool. For example, a right angle attachment device may be mounted on the power tool and such devices may be configured to drive a circular saw blade, a grinding wheel, a sanding pad or polishing pad.
Such a right angle attachment device has an input shaft that must be interconnected with the output shaft of the tool when the attachment device is mounted on the tool. The interconnection can present problems resulting from the relatively high speed operation, together with misalignment of the two shafts, which can create undesirable vibration. A drive system that minimizes such vibration and facilitates quick and easy mounting and removal of such attachment devices is desirable.